Everyday I'm Tumbling
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: These are series of drabbles centered around Klaine and Crisscolfer that have no relation to each other to fill prompts on tumblr!
1. OTP

prompt: Kurt and Blaine go to a conference dressed as their OTP.

"We look so hot!" Blaine announces as they make their way down the stairs of the Hudson-Hummel home.

"Well you look super hot" Kurt giggles.

"You do too Kurt. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to jump your bones right now" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear. He kisses Kurt' ear before looking in the mirror by the doorway checking his hair one last time.

"Hard. Right." Kurt giggles because really, Blaine walked right into that.

"Adorable and funny? I really know how to pick'em!" Blaine declared with a peck on Kurt's lips.

"Where are you guys headed?" Burt asks as he walks into the room carrying his morning paper and a cup of decaf coffee (as per Kurt's instructions).

"We're going to a costume convention!" Kurt announces excitedly.

"Who are you going as?" Burt asks confusedly.

"Crisscolfer!" both boys declare happily!

"Crisswhat?" Burt asks.

"Crisscolfer, it's our OTP! It's the relationship between Chris Colfer and Darren Criss" Blaine explains.

"Who are they?" Burt asks, still incredibly confused.

"They're actors Dad" Kurt says,

"Oh, well… have fun?" Burt says before going to the living room.

"We will!" they both shout before heading out to the car. They were meeting Finn and Rachel at the convention center, they'd decided to all dress up as famous couples and Finn and Rachel had decided to go as Monchele. The resemblance was shocking.

They head out hand in hand for a day full of fun!


	2. Winter Cuddles

moaningmyrtle prompted: winter cuddles!

Kurt screeches as he's pelted with snowballs on his way back to his dorm. The snow is as thick in the air as it is on the ground. It's cold and wet and white and it brings back all the bad memories that Kurt doesn't want to think about, not now not ever. They've made it their mission to hit every square inch of Kurt's body with the cold white substance.

"Kurt, what wron-" Blaine starts as he comes running out of their shared dorm room in nothing but sweat pants, a t-shirt and barely thrown on boots. He doesn't have to finish his sentence though because Blaine is already running to his safety.

"God why are you guys such assholes?" Blaine spits at the Warbler's who'd decided it would be fun to attack Kurt on his way back to his dorm.

"What do you mean Blaine? We were just having a snowball fight?" Nick Warbler asks.

"Looks like a pretty one sided fight to me" Blaine says angrily. Anyone who saw Kurt's face could tell he wasn't okay, he just didn't think his friends were so stupid!

"But-" Jeff Warbler begins but play isn't going to give him the time.

"Come on Kurt, let's go" Blaine soothes. He wraps one arm around Kurt's waist and half carries the older boy back to their dorm.

"Here Kurt, change into these then we can watch a Disney movie or something" Blaine smiles sadly at the shivering boy. His clothes are soaked through to the skin thanks to the slushiness of the snow. The shaking boy nods and heads to their connected bathroom to change.

10 minutes later he comes out in the only pair of sweat pants he owns and Blaine's huge Dalton sweatshirt. He has fuzzy socks with reindeer on them pulled over the bottom of his pants and his hair is mussed into a bed head look. He looks absolutely adorable.

"C'mere" Blaine coos to the adorable older man. He pulls his best friend down onto his bed and pulls the comforter over them.

"Can we snuggle and watch Mulan?" Kurt asks in a low, sad voice.

"Anything Kurtie" Blaine assures. He gets off the bed and puts the movie in the DVD player. He quickly changes into his own sweat pants and a thin white t-shirt before going back to the bed.

"Cuddle time!" Blaine declares. He giggles and pulls his best friend down against his chest. Kurt's cold cheek rests on his peck and his arm is draped over his stomach.

"I love you Blaine, you're the bestest friend ever" Kurt smiles. The sadness is still in his voice but he sounds a bit better. Blaine knows why Kurt was so scared when he was being pelted with snow. He knows that his mom died in a car accident caused by slippery know and he knows how traumatic it is for Kurt.

He doesn't push though because those things are in the past and Kurt doesn't need to think about it anymore.

"I love you too" Blaine comments. He presses a kiss to Kurt's hair and they settle in to watch the movie. And if they fall asleep curled around each other half way through the movie neither boy has much of a problem with it.


	3. Morning Cuddles

darrensuceeds prompted: klaine morning cuddles!

The dull roar of engines rouse Kurt awake one morning. As soon as he opens his eyes, unfamiliar surroundings bombard his vision. He's not in his bed at in the master sweet of his and Blaine cute suburban two story, he's not wrapped around his naked husband and the sheets aren't hanging just high enough to cover below their belts.

Instead, he's staring ahead at the back of a dark blue polyester airplane seat. And then he remembers, he's flying. But he's not just flying anywhere…he's flying to Milan. For fashion week. Where some of his designs are being featured. He thinks he should be nervous, he's been in the fashion world for well over a decade, starting with his internship for and only moving upwards from there. But somehow with his husband's arm wrapped tightly around his waist he can't seem to bring up the feeling.

"Excuse me Sir, would you like anything to drink?" asks the first class flight attendant. She must have noticed he was awake.

"No thank you, but would you be able to tell me what time it is?" he asks. He doesn't want to risk waking up his sleeping husband to check his own phone.

"Of course Sir, it's 6:41 am" shes says politely. She smiles the signature panam girl smile and tells him that if he needs anything to let her know. He replies with a gracious thank you.

"He snuggles back down under the surprisingly warm airline blanket he'd been given when they'd gotten on the plane hours before. The benefits of flying first class he assumes.

"Mm baby?" Blaine stirs slightly. He rubs his slightly stubbled cheek along Kurt's shoulder and he can feel the prickles through his light blue button down.

"Hey love, it's still really early we can go back to sleep" Kurt soothes his sleep deprived husband.

"Y'sure?" Blaine mumbles. His soft curls, free of gel caress Kurt's cleanly shaven cheek. It's one of his favourite feelings in the world.

"Positive baby" Kurt assures.

"Then Come and snuggle with me" he argues.

"Baby, we're on a plane it's kind of hard" Kurt smiles sadly. Blaine was clearly having none of that.

He pushed up the arm rest that was separating their chairs and pulled Kurt close to him and snuggled into his side.

"Much better" he giggles.

"Right, much better" Kurt agrees.


	4. Blangst

batmanandcomicbooks prompted: anything with blangst.

"Blaine! How many times do I have to tell you to pick up your damn clothes!" Holly yells. "I'm not your fucking maid!"

"Sorry Holly" Blaine cowers under the ice in his girlfriend's eyes. "I just, forget sometimes"

"Yeah I know because I'm always pick them up!" she screams before stomping back to their bedroom and slamming the door so hard it almost cracks.

"I'm going for a walk" he murmurs dejectedly. He grabs his keys, phone and jacket before throwing on some shoes and heading out the door.

Blaine hates his life. He hates his girlfriend, he hates his college classes, he hates his apartment, he hates his father, he hates the lie he's living. Nothing ever goes right for Blaine, he doesn't want to be living with Holly, honestly she's a bitch. And he doesn't want to be majoring in law.

Blaine Anderson is gay. He loves music and singing and performing and he wants to major in musical theater. But he can't say anything to his Dad. The one time being gay had been brought up in the Anderson household the elder Anderson had told Blaine that if he ever decided to be gay, he'd disown him.

Then there was the time that Blaine had tried to get his Dad to let him pick his own major for college and that again had ended in Blaine being threatened to be disowned.

So here he was. In New York, with his _girlfriend_ Holly, majoring in law and being utterly miserable.

And then he saw him.

The most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen. With pale white skin and glistening blue eyes, he was the picture of beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Kurt" the beautiful angel said.

And in that moment Blaine knew his life would be changed, for the better.


	5. Caught Cuddling

moaningmyrtle prompted: Burt catching Kurt and Blaine cuddling or sleeping on the couch?

Burt Hummel is a reasonable man. He has limits and those can be pushed, but there comes a point where everyone has a line that cannot be crossed. And for Burt that is seeing his 14 year old son curled around another boy on the couch in the middle of his living room.

Apparently for Kurt, that wasn't because on this gloomy Tuesday Burt walks in after a long day at the tire shop to see his son lying on top of another boy. His arms are wrapped tightly around this other boy's waist and their legs are tangled at the end of the couch.

Burt stops for a minute to admire the serene and happy look on his son's face. Said face is scrunched up a bit due to the fact that his head is lying on other boy's chest and his cheeks are stained with red. A thin layer of sweat glistens on his beautiful little boy's face. It's a happy picture, one Burt doesn't see too often.

However protective he may be of his son he knows how responsible is son is, and when he stops to think about it he knows his son would never throw himself around, or give himself to someone who didn't deserve every bit of him. So he decides to let the too young boys sleep peacefully for a little while longer.

But not before taking out his phone and snapping a picture because it really was adorable. And if he shows the picture to everyone at Kurt and other boy's wedding ten years from now; you can say you saw it first.


	6. To Always Pick Up Your Phone Calls

batmanandcomicbooks prompted: abused!Blaine and Kurt finds out and helps?

_To always pick up when you call, no matter what I'm doing. _

"Dad please, calm down" Blaine whispers as he sits in the big leather chair across from his father who is sitting behind his overly large desk in the study of their 4 story suburban home.

"I will not calm down you little faggot! No son of mine will be gay!" his father screams.

"Dad, please I didn't choose this. And I love him. Dad I love Kurt so much it hurts" Blaine tries to plead with his Dad.

His Dad won't hear any of it. In one swift movement that Blaine barely catches his father gets up from his chair and smacks his son across the face.

"No, you do not. No Anderson man will love a queer" his father spits in his face.

"Dad please-" Blaine starts but he's interrupted by a ring coming from his pocket.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on-**_

" Don't you even think about picking that up you little shit" the elder Anderson says sharply.

"I have to" Blaine says before picking up the phone. "Hey baby" he whispers, hoping his father won't hear him. "Do you think you could come and pick me up..." he glances at his father's face as it starts to turn red. "...and fast"

He thanks his boyfriend and tells him he loves him before hanging up to face his father. As he looks into the ice blue eyes that mirror his freezing cold soul Blaine realizes something for the first time.

The man he's staring at doesn't love him. And the man trying to wear him down and beat who he is out of him, he really isn't a man because a true man would never do that.

And he knows that because he has Kurt, the true man, that loves him more than anything, he'll be okay.

Come what may.


	7. Crisscolfer

**anon prompted: Crisscolfer soulmate au?**

*In this AU, you are made aware of your soul mate when you receive a text message.

**Anonymous:** Congratulations Christopher Paul Colfer! You're soul mate has been located! You will receive another message shortly from said soul mate! Have a happy life.

**Chris:** ...

**Chris:** ...

**Darren:** Hello?

**Chris:** Hi

**Darren:** So, I guess we're soul mates now...

**Chris:** ...

**Chris:** I guess so

**Darren:** Do you like Disney?

**Chris:** Yeah...

**Darren:** Want to go sing Disney songs and love each other forever and ever?

**Chris:** Are you on crack?

**Darren:** Maybe...

**Chris:** Can I return you?

**Darren:** No.

**Chris:** Good, you sound adorable!

**Darren:** I am.

**Chris:** Self centered are we?

**Darren:** No...

**Chris:** Alright then, whatever you say...

**Darren:** Are you on crack?

**Chris:** No, you have no reason to suspect I am either...

**Darren:** Sure I do!

**Chris:** Like what?

**Darren:** I'm you're soulmate!

**Chris:** Yeah, you are...


	8. Wish I Didn't Love You

_anon prompted: can you write a text convo between kurt/blaine a few days after 4x4?_

**Blaine:** Please pick up your phone.

**Blaine:** I'm so sorry.

**Blaine:** Kurt please believe me, you don't know how sorry I am.

**Blaine:** I was so stupid.

**Blaine:** It didn't mean anything

**Blaine:** I love you so much

**Blaine:** I'm still sorry.

**Kurt:** Leave me alone.

**Blaine:** Okay, I love you so much. Please don't forget that.

**Kurt:** Goodbye Blaine.

**Blaine:** You told me you'd never say goodbye to me

**Kurt:** You told me you'd never break my heart

**Blaine:** I did, didn't I.

**Kurt:** Stop it Blaine.

**Blaine:** I'm sorry. For everything. I love you.

**Kurt:** I wish I didn't love you.


	9. I Hate You

It's a normal day at work when Kurt gets a phone call that will change his life forever.

"Kurt Hummel, head of talent relations, Jon Blythe PR" Kurt says as he answers his cell phone.

"Uh yes, is this Mr. Kurt Hummel?" an anxious voice asks. Kurt's heart falls into his stomach.

"Yes" he breathes out. He starts to pack up his things, he can already tell what he's about to be told will not be good.

"This is Don Montgomery of the NYPD, we need you to come down to Lexington Avenue and 49th street as soon as possible. We have your boyfriend here he's been in a terrible accident; hit by a cab. And he isn't going to make it to the hospital, the medics are doing everything they can but we're losing him" the officer explains.

As soon as Kurt heard Lexington Avenue and 49th street he'd broken out into a run, running all the way out of the building and down the streets of New York like a crazy man. He didn't stop until he got to his destination.

As soon as he got their his heart stopped and tears fell from his eyes. On a stretcher he could see his boyfriend, his dark curls mussed with blood and his body banged up and bruised.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screams. He runs over to the stretcher and throws himself on an unconscious Blaine. He hugs the man and kisses every inch of his face whispering repeatedly 'I can't live without you', 'Please don't leave me', 'I love you so much', 'Please baby stay with me'.

"He flat lined" the paramedic cuts in as Kurt peppers Blaine's face with kisses.

"No! NO! He didn't, please Blaine no, don't- you can't leave me, Blaine- BLAINE! I can't live without you! Blaine please, don't- no you can't! BLAINE!" Kurt screams and sobs. He pulls the lifeless man to his chest and cries. He cries because it's so unfair, they hadn't even had a chance to start their lives together before everything - their future - was ripped away.

"Please I can't live without you" Kurt cries a whisper into Blaine's ear.

"Good to know!" Blaine says excitedly.

The scream that comes from Kurt's lungs when Blaine spoke is priceless. And also over a minute long.

"BLAINE!?" Kurt screams again.

He throws his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him with the most passion and fever he's ever had.

Then he slaps Blaine straight across the face.

"Ouch" Blaine complains. "I guess I deserved that" he concedes.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON" Kurt cries.

Then Blaine drops to one knee.

Kurt gasps.

"Kurt, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're my everything. I could not live without you, and now I know you feel the same. So will you please make it so we never have to and marry me?" Blaine asks pulling out and opening a box with a platinum, diamond-studded ring in it.

"I hate you so much Blaine Anderson, of course I will!" Kurt says. He throws himself back into Blaine's arms and they share another kiss. This one more sweet, but no less passionate.

"But, if you ever do that to me again. I might actually kill you" Kurt teases.


	10. Thunder

**anon prompted: klaine during a thunderstorm?**

**Kurt:** Blaine

**Blaine:** Kurt...

**Kurt:** It's thundering outside

**Blaine:** Very observant baby! A+

**Kurt:** I hate you

**Blaine:** No you don't you looooooooooove me

**Kurt:** Shit, is it too late to change my mind

**Blaine:** Yes.

**Kurt:** Oh well..

**Blaine:** p So what about the thunder?

**Kurt:** Oh... yeah.

**Blaine:** Come on Kurtie, you can tell me anything; you know that.

**Kurt:** Right, well I'm just... afraidofthethunder

**Blaine:** English please?

**Kurt:** I'm afraid of the thunder.

**Blaine:** ...

**Blaine:** ...

**Kurt:** Hello?

**Blaine:** ...

**Blaine:** You are too adorable.

**Kurt:** It's not funny Blaine! This is serious business.

**Blaine:** Oh baby, I'm sure it is!

**Kurt:** I still hate you

**Blaine:** Nope, you still looooooooove me

**Kurt:** Dammit.

**Blaine:** How about I come over with pyjamas, a pint of blueberry cheesecake ice cream and moulin rouge?

**Kurt:** Good boyfriend!

**Blaine:** Apparently I'm also a dog

**Kurt:** Such a good puppy!

**Blaine:** Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny I forgot to laugh.

**Kurt:** Oh honey hush, and stop texting while you're driving!

**Blaine:** Yes dear, I love you

**Kurt:** I love you too


	11. Nervous for NYADA

sara333777 prompted: Kurt is super nervous before his audition for NYADA and he's about to perform in about an hour. He starts rehearsing for the billionth time but his nerves are taking over and he is forced to go to the bathroom to empty out his stomach multiple times. Blaine overhears & notices and quickly goes to check up on him. He finds him kneeling in front of the toilet in 1 of the stalls and sits down & comforts him. A lot of fluff & comfort plz :)

Jitters run through Kurt's body as he paces back and forth in the hallway outside of the choir room about an hour before his NYADA audition. School is already over so everyone but Rachel, Finn, Blaine and he had gone home. Finn was helping Rachel with her scales on the other side of the school. They both decided that to reduce the nerves and stress they were going to stay away from each other the entire day of the audition.

Blaine had gone somewhere, thanks to Kurt's mind being totally preoccupied with memorizing the lyrics and hitting the high notes Kurt had yet to really notice his boyfriend absence. However just as he starts to run through his song he sees the director of student relations walk by the end of the hallway towards the auditorium.

Suddenly the hallways are too small and the air is too thick. Kurt feels like he's suffocating, the lack of air sends instant pains to his head and stomach and he feels the bile and dread that had been resting in his gut start to churn.

He makes a run for it, his long slender legs thankfully carrying him quickly to the bathroom. He just makes it to a toilet before he's emptying out everything he'd eaten that day into the porcelain bowl.

"Ugh" he groans before heaving again.

"Shh, baby I'm here" he suddenly hears Blaine say. He feels a soft hand rubbing up and down his spine and a cool hand brushing away the sweat and hair from his overheated forehead.

"Go away Blaine, you don't need to see me like this" Kurt whines.

"Please baby, last time you were sick you refused to wear any clothes or cover up in any blankets for eighteen hours. I think I can handle a little nerve sickness" Blaine explains.

"I thought we promised NEVER to bring that up" Kurt whines again, it hadn't been one of his finest moments.

"Please, that was hilarious. I had to spend those 18 hours convincing your father not to check on you, if not for your sake but for mine" Blaine shudders as he re caps the very stressful day.

"When'd you get here?" Kurt asks trying to change the embarrassing subject.

"I got back just as you started running here, so I followed you. Do you think you're finished?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah" Kurt whispers. He flushes the toilet, uses Blaine's offered hand to stand up and goes to the sink to rinse his mouth out. After he's finished he noticed a bouquet of white heather flowers.

"What are those?" he asks innocently.

"Oh, you see my gorgeous boyfriend has an audition today and I thought I'd bring him flowers to show him how much I love him. They mean good luck, do you think my angelically talented better half will like them?" Blaine teases.

"Well he sounds nice" Kurt says. "I'm sure he'll love them"

"Good" Blaine says. He pecks Kurt on the nose before getting the flowers and placing them in Kurt's arms. "For you my love"

"Merci beaucoup mon cheri" Kurt giggles.

"Sit with me for a minute?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods.

They sit against a shut stall door, Blaine leans against the door and Kurt leans his back against Blaine's chest,

"I'm so nervous" Kurt admits.

"It's okay to be nervous baby, but just remember that you can only give it your best and I know that your best is going to be magnificent, it's all about courage right?" Blaine assures him.

"Yeah, courage"


	12. For The First Time

letsnotfuckaroundpoland prompted: first time Blaine realizes that he loves Kurt or Blaine realizing this after break up. Love you forever

The first time Blaine realizes that he loves Kurt is one night when they're sitting in Kurt's bedroom watching movies and eating popcorn. It's not necessarily a special night, nothing is really going on, although anytime he gets to spend with his wonderful boyfriend is special.

They've been dating for just a little over two months and things have gone as smoothly as possible under the given circumstances. The commute is tough during the week days and even on the weekend due to very indecent gas prices, so seeing each other is very limited. Although the bonus of that is their parents take pity on their inability to see each other often and let them have sleepovers when they do.

So that night is just another one of their sleep overs. Kurt is in skin tight yoga pants and Blaine's old Dalton hoodie he'd gotten freshman year. He'd lent it to Kurt when they'd gone to a football game back before they were dating and he'd never gotten it back, not that he'd minded.

For fear of sounding utterly creepy Blaine never told Kurt but one time, again before they were dating, Kurt had left one of his scarfs in Blaine's car from one of the many times they'd hung out and he'd never given it back. He liked being able to smell his boyfriend whenever he wanted; the scent was comforting.

Kurt chews on the string of his sweat shirt as he leans against the head board. He's concentrating on the movie so he doesn't notice Blaine shamelessly staring at him which is good because Blaine looks super creepy.

The fuzzy socks Kurt's wearing tickle Blaine's feet when they tangle at the end of the bed. They're sitting shoulder to shoulder (cuddling hadn't been something they'd done yet) so there feet aren't _really_ tangled at the end of the bed; but it's close enough! And it still gives Blaine shivers.

But tonight Blaine decides to be a little adventurous. He fakes a yawn and stretches his arms up, but instead of putting them back down the same way he puts on arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt bursts into laughter.

Blaine retracts his arm immediately and looks down at his newly fascinating lap.

"Sorry" Blaine mutters, his face burning bright red.

"Oh Blaine no, you're just so cheesy. It's cute.. I'm sorry for laughing" Kurt says.

"Oh" Blaine whispers.

"If you wanted to cuddle you could have just said so" Kurt reminds him.

"Can I… Can I just, hold you?" Blaine asks.

"Of course" Kurt says. He scoots over to sit between Blaine's legs.

As Kurt settles between his legs and snuggles into Blaine's waiting embrace Blaine realizes for the first time that he loves Kurt. He thinks he should be scared, he's never been in love. But he isn't, and that is what he love is he supposes.


	13. LA Baby

moaningmyrtle prompted: you should write a bravid/klaine drabble!

"Aw David look at those two" Bryan says as he sips his vanilla latte. He pears over the lid of his cup and nods to a young couple sitting in a booth and holding hands.

"Remember when we were that cute?" David asks. The heart eyes the two young lovers are sending each other are enough to sweeten David black roast.

"We're still that cute" Bryan giggles. He nudges David's foot under the table with his own designer clad foot.

David just smiles at his husband and turns his head back to the young couple. One has dark curly hair, it's long but not too long. And the other has amazingly soft looking chestnut hair cropped short with a coif in the look painfully in love.

"I wonder if they'll make it" David wonders aloud.

"I ship it" Bryan laughs. "Let's go say hi!" he decides.

They walk over to the young men, when they get to the table both young boys are so completely enamored with each other they don't notice the older men standing there.

Bryan coughs. "Excuse me"

They snap out of their trance and turn their heads to see who interrupted their date.

"Oh my god you're Bryan Collins" the paler boy says.

"Correct and this is my husband David Murray" Bryan says extending his hand for them ti shake.

"You're the creator of S.I.N.G, we love that show!" Kurt gushes.

"Thank you, and you are?" Bryan says.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel, and this is my fiance Blaine Anderson" Kurt says. He blushes and his eyes fill with light when he says fiance.

"Fiance? How old are you guys?" David wonders.

"18, we just moved out here" Kurt clarifies.

"Engaged at 18?" Bryan says, shocked.

"Yeah" Blaine smiles at Kurt and grabs his hand lovingly. "We've been dating since we've been 13, we've known each other our entire lives. He's my best friend" Blaine gushes. David's sure he'll have to go to the dentist they're that sweet.

"Wow" Bryan says.

"Yeah" Kurt giggles. "Was there something that you needed?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, no, nothing. We just wanted to come and say hello" David says.

"Oh, well hello!" they all laugh.

"Listen, we have to go now our babysitter's shift is almost done and we have to get back to Mason and Willow, but here's my cell phone number. You boys should call us sometime and we'll have dinner, alright?" David asks.

"Sure!" both younger boys agree.

"See yous later" Bryan waves as he and David walk off arms linked, Kurt and Blaine on both of their minds.


	14. Buenos Aires

sara333777 prompted: Kurt and Blaine decide to go on a vacation. During the plane ride Kurt feels nauseous, airsick. Blaine is worried. Once they get to their hotel, they both were expecting to have a wonderful time and go to many places. What happened instead is Kurt getting sick and Blaine having to take care of him.

"I'm so excited" Kurt gushes as he puts the last of his skin care products in their individual carrying cases.

"Me too, it's our first vacation together" Blaine adds as he sits on the edge of their bed waiting for Kurt.

"I know! And I mean, we're going to Buenos Aires! I've always dreamed of going" Kurt tells as he zips up his suitcase.

"I'm just glad to get out of New York, as much as love the city it'll be nice to get away for a while" Blaine says.

"Three. Whole. Weeks." Kurt ruled.

"Three. Whole. Weeks." Blaine repeats, punctuating each word with a kiss on Kurt's lips.

They gather their suitcases from their room and head out into the living room to find Rachel and Quinn sitting on the couch eating a tub of ice cream and watching Rizzoli and Isles.

"Rach, Quinn sweeties, we're heading out now" Kurt says as he puts his jacket on; it's still winter in New York. They gets up off the couch and run over to them enveloping them in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" Rachel whispers.

"What are we gonna do without our favourite Gays?" Quinn teases.

"I know, I don't know what we'll do without our favourite Lesbians" Kurt says tearing up and bit.

"Have lots of loud obnoxious sex that we can't have hear" Blaine adds in.

"Please, Blaine all the sex you guys have is loud and obnoxious" Quinn says shuddering a little.

"Because you guys are much quieter" Kurt adds dead seriously.

"Okay, anyways have fun and enjoy your engagement gift!" Quinn says. She plants a kiss on each of their cheeks and Rachel does the same.

"We will!" they shout as they walk out the door their suitcases in tow.

The 11 hour flight from New York to Buenos Aires is quite comfortable, they snuggle and watch movies on the tiny TV provided for them.

Once they get off the plane though, it's a different story. The island is beautiful and the water is crystal-like, but Kurt however does not feel beautiful; as soon as they get to the house they'd rented Kurt is running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

"Kurt baby what's wrong?" Blaine asks. He runs a strong, firm hand up and down Kurt's back.

"Nothing, I'm just peachy" Kurt remarks snippily.

"Right dumb question" Blaine reprimands.

"Lil' bit" Kurt says before hurling again. "Ugh go away, you don't need to see me like this" Kurt tries to push his fiance away.

"Nuh uh, in sickness and in health remember" Blaine reminds him.

"Aw, you're sweet" Kurt half giggles.

"I know" Blaine grins. "Do you think you're okay to head to bed now?" Blaine asks.

"What? No! I can't go to bed, we have so much to do!" Kurt argues. "We have to tour the eye of the tigre and we have to visit Cementerio de la Recoleta and we have to-"

"Relax baby, it's just day one, we're here for three weeks" Blaine soothes the clearly delusional man.

"Oh…. yeah" Kurt says.

"So how about I carry you to bed because you love being pampered, then I'll figure out how to make chicken noodle soup and find a Disney movie and we'll make a day out of it?" Blaine asks.

"Sounds perfect, just like my fiance" Kurt giggles.

"He sounds amazing" Blaine jokes.

"He is" Kurt says. Blaine leans in to kiss him. "Ugh, ew" Kurt gasps.

"What? You don't wanna kiss me?" Blaine asks a little hurt.

"_You _don't wanna kiss _me_" Blaine I just vomited, it's gross" Kurt says.

"Oh, well brush your teeth silly then kiss me?"

"Certainly"


	15. Diva Off

idreambecauseofyou: head cannon where Kurt and Blaine have diva offs every Friday and the loser has to pay for dinner on their next date. Burt and Carole are the judges.

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt screams from the top of the stairs one Friday night in the Hudmel home. He walks down the stairs in a flaunting manner with his chunky boots clinking the old hardwood floors and his boyfriend trailing behind him.

"We know Kurt; we're already set up" Burt says exasperatedly. Sure enough when Kurt and Blaine walk into the living room their make shift stage is already ready to go. The coffee table and chairs are all pushed back against the wall and the couch is clear save for Burt and Carole sitting and patiently awaiting them.

"Jeez, you'd think we were predictable or something" Kurt complains.

"Well you do do this every Friday night..." Carole starts to explain.

"How else are we supposed to decide who pays for our dates?" Kurt asks as if any idea they pitched would be foreign and unheard of.

"Take turns?" Burt says obviously.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kurt scoffs.

"Right" Burt says to please his son.

"So who gets to go first?" Blaine asks.

"This week it's your turn to go first Blaine" Carole says sweetly.

"Great!" Blaine cheers. "Get your wallet ready baby" Blaine says to Kurt with a wink.

"I doubt that I'll need to darling" Kurt remarks with a cheeky grin.

Blaine moves to the center of their 'stage' and nods to Finn who's sitting in the corner of the room with a CD player.

Themusic starts and Blaine rolls his shoulders then strikes a pose; his hand flying straight into the air and his knees coming together.

_Now I've got a confession_  
_When I was young I wanted attention_  
_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_  
_Anything at all for them to notice me_

_But I ain't complaining_  
_We all wanna be famous_  
_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_  
_You know what it's like to be nameless_  
_Want them to know what your name is_  
_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies_  
_When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies_  
_When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines_  
_When I grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Blaine dances around the entire living room throughout his song, he dances at Kurt making sure he sees just how hot Blaine looks in the tight black pants and pink oxford shirt he's wearing.

He can see when Kurt crosses his legs about half way through the song that even if he looses this diva off it'll still be worth it.

"That was wonderful Blaine!" Carole says as soon as he finishes, everyone claps for Blaine then he takes his seat.

"Your turn Kurt" Burt says when Kurt doesn't get up immediately.

"Yep, just give me a minute" he says beat red. Blaine chuckles internally and sneakily pinches Kurt's butt without the others noticing.

"Anyways!" Kurt says a little to loudly. "My turn, so here it goes"

The music comes to life with a snap of Kurt's fingers in Finn's direction and he starts strutting around the living room like he owns the place.

_Now that you're out of my life_  
_I'm so much better_  
_You thought that I'd be weak without you _  
_But I'm stronger_  
_You thought that I'd be broke without you _  
_But I'm richer_  
_You thought that I'd be sad without you_  
_I laugh harder_  
_You thought I wouldn't grow without you _  
_Now I'm wiser_  
_Though that I'd be helpless without you _  
_But I'm smarter_  
_You thought that I'd be stressed without you _  
_But I'm chillin'_  
_You thought I wouldn't sell without you _  
_Sold 9 million_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
_I will survive (What?)_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

Kurt sings proudly and loudly. He high kicks and z-snaps and struts around. And Blaine is harder than a rock.

"Kurt that was amazing!" Carole praises when the tracks cuts off.

"Thank you Carole" Kurt smiles. He goes back to sit down but instead of sitting in a separate seat he sits right in Blaine's lap. Blaine almost groans aloud; he hates his boyfriend sometimes.

"So who won?" Kurt asks excitedly. Burt and Carole share a look.

"Well after much discussion and carefully though out votes we have come to the conclusion that... BLAINE WINS!" Burt says cheerfully.

"I demand a recount!" Kurt pouts. Blaine laughs and kisses his cheek before jumping up in victory sending Kurt flying.

"Haha sucker!" Blaine teases lovingly.

Kurt arches his eyebrow suggestively and that's all it takes for Blaine to shut up.

"Stop the sexual innuendo crap boys. Not in my house" Burt demands.

"That's what you think" Finn says through a cough that Burt doesn't hear.

"ANYWAYS!" Kurt shouts again. "Looks like we're going to the dollar store for our date!" Kurt giggles.

"Haha very funny Mister. I want lobster!: Blaine demands like a child.

"We'll see" Kurt says with a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"See you guys next week same place same time?" Burt asks.

"Yup!" both boys shout on their way back up to Kurt's room.

"Do you think they're ever going to notice that we just take turns on who wins every week?" Carole asks her husband after he finishes pushing back all their furniture.

"Nah" he says. He presses a kiss to his wife's cheek before heading to the kitchen to search through the days paper, he can't wait for next Friday.


	16. Meryl's dead!

anon prompted: Chris is sick and Darren takes care of him.

_To Chris_

_From Darren _

_[5:30]_

Rise and shine sweet cheeks!

_To Chris_

_From Darren _

_[5:37]_

_Apparently it's bitter cheeks today… seriously though answer me I'll be at your house in 20!_

_To Chris_

_From Darren _

_[5:46]_

_I'm almost at your house!_

_To Chris_

_From Darren _

_[5:51]_

_I'm here, come answer the door!_

_To Chris_

_From Darren _

_[5:52]_

_Knock knock Christopher!_

_To Chris_

_From Darren _

_[5:55]_

_I'm getting the spare key from the backyard! _

__"Hello? Chris, are you even here?" Darren shouts from the entry way of Chris' house. He sets the spare key down on the table by the door and kicks off his shoes. He flips the light on and takes a look around. The place looks terrible. Empty diet coke cans are scattered everywhere, left over food plates clutter all the tables and used pieces of paper are scattered everywhere. Chris' lap top is open on top of a huge pile of blankets and suddenly Darren thinks he knows where Chris is.

First he removes all of the papers in his path to the huge pile of blankets, then he takes Chris' laptop and turns it off after saving the documents he had open. Then one by one he peels off the blankets until he gets to the bottom where he finds a very sweaty and very sleeping Chris.

He stops to take a minute to admire how adorable Chris looks in that moment. His hair is ruffled and out of place, the blonde highlights look twice as bright under the harsh light of Chris' living room fixture. His skin is flushed red and glistening from the sweat and he's curled up in a ball hugging himself. It's the most adorable thing Darren's ever seen. He's got it bad.

He didn't really know when he fell for Chris Colfer; but it happened. And he fell hard. Suddenly nothing really mattered to him unless it was in some way connected to Chris. Their friendship was as strong as ever and everything was perfect; expect for the fact that Darren was too much of a coward to admit to Chris his feelings. But that's another story, right now his only concern was getting the obviously sick man up to bed and hopefully feeling better.

"Chris, honey, wake up" Darren coos. He presses a light hand on Chris' cheek hoping the cold will wake the younger man up.

"Hmm" Chris mumbles, he curves into the coolness of Darren's hand.

"Chris, come on hon, wake up" Darren tries again.

"M'okay here" Chris slurs trying to fight.

"Chris Meryl died" Darren tries.

"WHAT?! NO!? MERYL!" Chris wakes up immediately.

"Well I see how it is, you'll wake up for Meryl but not me? You know Christopher, I'm shocked! I thought we were friends" Darren fiends hurt.

"What are you doing here Darren?" Chris sniffles. He bends over and coughs violently into the inside of his arm. Darren moves to rub his back.

"Well I was coming to pick you up for work, and to make sure you hadn't been murdered seeing as how you weren't answering your texts but now I'm here to take care of you!" Darren chirps.

"Work! Jesus Christ, I forgot, just let me go get changed I'll be right down!" Chris rushes. Darren stops him easily with a hand on his bare chest.

"No way Christopher, you're staying home today" Darren warns.

"But, Ryan-" Chris argues.

"I will call him" Darren assures. "You just need to go and have a quick shower and climb into bed and I'll be right up to take care of you!" Darren says.

"Fine" Chris mutters. He starts his walk upstairs and Darren starts by cleaning up the mess that had become of Chris' house.

Then he makes a mug of tea and takes it up to Chris' bedroom, he still hears the shower running so he knows he has time to make the bed, get out some movies, find the medicine and Vapo rub and get a cold wash cloth from the guest bath.

He does all of this and and then waits on the edge of the bed for Chris to return. He may not get to bed with Chris the way he wants, but at least he gets to be a great friend. And for now; he's okay with that.


	17. Love, Sex and Passion

anon prompted: Crisscolfer after filming the make out scene!

"That's a wrap!" Ryan yells from his directors chair situated next to the camera. "We've got everything we'll need, you two are one for the day... you can, uh cool off" Ryan smirks with a look at the two boys who both have their suit jackets covering their crotches.

"Ryan!" Chris stage whispers although it was meant to come out as a regular whisper, he just had a hard time controlling his voice when he was embarrassed.

"Oh hush you, it's only me" Ryan snickered. He checked something off on his official looking clip board.

"Yeah yeah, keep talking Murphy. You know I do have David's cell number, I'm sure he'd be happy to share some... stories about you" Chris said slyly.

"You wouldn't!" Ryan said staring him down.

"Wanna bet?" Chris giggled.

"You're lucky you're my favourite Colfer or I would fire your ass" Ryan said before sauntering out of the room.

"What a goofball" Darren says as he fixes the buttons on his shirt by ripping them all open.

"Yeah" Chris says.

"Wanna go get changed and then we can go get some ice cream?" Darren suggests.

"Or we could go have sex in my trailer" Chris says, he's still painfully hard.

""Hmm, choices choices" Darren ponders.

"Are you really going to choose ice cream over sex?" Chris asks.

"Hmm, guess not" Darren laughs. He charges at Chris and picks him up by the waist pulling him up so Chris can wrap his strong, lean legs around Darren's waist.

"I love you, you know" Chris giggles. He attaches his mouth to Darren's and swipes his tongue along Darren's bottom lip.

"Love you too baby" Darren harps.

"My trailer?" Chris asks.

"Always" Darren says with a wink. He sets Chris on the ground just long enough so that he can pick him up again; this time bridal style.

"Who's the goofball now?" Chris jokes as he giggles. Even though secretly he loves it when Darren carries him like this. Darren hums a response and they make their way to Chris' trailer for an afternoon of love, sex and passion.


	18. The D

**anon prompted: Blaine wants the D.**

*texting*

**Blaine:** Kurt I want the D.

**Kurt:** Blaine what the hell is the D?

**Blaine:** The D is the dick Kurt.

**Kurt:** What the hell kind of respectable 42 year old man says that?

**Blaine:** I'm trying to be hip with the kids Kurt! I'm the 'cool' teacher remember?

**Kurt:** No

**Blaine:** *pouts*

**Kurt:** Shut up you idiot, you know what Mr. Cool teacher. You can have the D, if you promise to NEVER say that again.

**Blaine:** Aren't Mel and Harm home?

**Kurt:** Nope, they're at your parents.

**Blaine:** I'll be home in 10 to receive the D then

**Kurt:** Never mind...

**Blaine:** I'm sorry baby, I'm just kidding!

**Kurt:** Hurry up then

**Blaine:** Mmm Yes Sir!

...

**Blaine:** Finn it worked, i'm gonna get the D!

**Kurt:** Wrong person asshole.

**Blaine:** Shit. I love you?

**Kurt:** Yeah yeah hurry up.

**Blaine:** 33333


	19. So Much as a Paper Cut

anon prompted: badboy!Blaine being protective of Kurt.

"Hey faggot" Azimio snickers as he walks past Kurt at his locker.

"Nice to see you to Azimio" Kurt replies sarcastically.

"What'd you just say to me?" Azimio sneers peevishly, Kurt usually doesn't reply.

"Nothing, I was just leaving" Kurt tries.

"No, I think you did say something faggot" Azimio snaps. He pushes Kurt's shoulders roughly, sending him flying into the lockers.

"Fuck" Kurt whispers when his head smashes against the door.

"What the fuck is going on here?" someone snaps from outside the circle Azimio's friends had made around Kurt.

"Leave it alone Anderson, it's none of you business" Azimio says.

"Uh yeah it is, you fucking leave Kurt alone you pricks" Blaine sneers pushing his way through the circle.

"Why are you sticking up for the faggot?" one of Azimio's minions asks.

"Say that one more fucking time Jones, I dare you. I'll have your face punched into that locker door so fucking quick you won't even be able to say it once" Blaine warns.

He leans down to see if Kurt is okay, his pants fall down slightly showing off his bright purple boxers.

"You okay?" Blaine asks worriedly with concern oozing from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Kurt says graciously.

"Good, now just a sec" Blaine says before turning around and right hooking Azimio in the face.

"What the hell Anderson?" Azimio cries.

"If I ever see so much as a paper cut on him again I swear to god I will end you" Blaine splutters.

"Oh and if he's a fag, then so am I" Blaine says before pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss leaving everyone within seeing distance shocked


	20. Small Town Dreams

anon prompted: Blaine serenading Kurt

1 year ago if you told Kurt that one day he'd be sitting center stage at his world famous boyfriend's concert being serenaded by that boyfriend- well he would have told you to go to the nearest mental hospital to get your sanity checked.

Now he's pretty sure he's been hallucinating for a good 10 months. The time he's spent with Blaine, it was sure to be magic, unreal dreams. Yet when Blaine reaches out to touch Kurt's cheek he can feel him. Feel the warmth radiating from the older man's skin and he knows in that moment that it's real.

Tracking back a few minutes would probably help explain why he's being serenaded in the middle of Blaine's concert.

It was their 10 month anniversary. And if there was anything that Blaine loved more than Kurt was singing to Kurt. So as a special present Blaine had called Kurt onto the stage in front of the thousands of people that filled Madison Square Garden and he did just that.

"This song is brand new, and you guys, including my beautiful boyfriend here are going to hear it first so here it goes; this is for you Kurt" Blaine says smoothly before strumming the first few notes on his old guitar he and Kurt found at a thrift store somewhere in Arizona.

"I'd trade a sky scraper for an open field,

a restaurant for a home cooked meal,

fancy cars and movie stars

for long days of working hard.

I'd trade pay per view for a shot of you

with our child in your arms,

And every song I ever wrote

if I could be your star.

Cause I was born in the city

but I've got small town dreams.

I've done a lot of living,

to know what that means.

I'd give up everything I own

cause your love is all I need.

Boy you're the biggest part,

of my small town dreams."

The crowd erupts in monstrous cheering as soon as the last chords ring out of the guitar. People are on their feet and suddenly Blaine is on his knee. The crowd falls silent.

"Kurt Hummel. You are my small town dreams, I'd give up all of this as long as I got you. I never want to go another day without knowing you'll be mine forever. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will"

**The song used is called Small Town Dreams by Lambs become Lions. They're awesome check them out!**


	21. Guilty

anon prompted: anything with against all odds please.

"Okay Blaine is the only one left to perform, so Blaine what is your guilty pleasure?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Um, asdfghjkl" he mumbles so quietly that no one can hear him.

"Come on Blaine, you can do this" Sam encourages him from his seat.

"I think I should just sing the song, you'll understand" Blaine says. He really doesn't want to perform right now, he knows he won't be able to make it through the song. It's hard for him to walk over the piano without breaking down and sobbing. But he knows he has to do it.

_How can I just let you walk away - just let you leave without a trace? _  
_When I stand here taking every breath with you, oooo _  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all _

_How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave? _  
_'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears _  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all _

His fingers press harshly on the keys, one might mistake that they'd personally offended the teen. But when he started playing and singing… something took over his entire being.

_So, take a look at me now - well, there's just an empty space _  
_And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face _  
_Take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space _  
_And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face _

_I wish I could just make you turn around - turn around and see me cry _

__As soon as he sings cry his voice breaks and he can't continue. He rests his head in his hands and let's out a heart wrenching sob. Marley runs from her seat and envelopes the older boy in a hug while he continues to cry into her shoulder.

He sniffles and coughs trying to regain some of his dignity.

"Um, in case- in case you didn't get it my guilty pleasure is Kurt" Blaine says weakly.

"But Blaine, you shouldn't feel guilty about loving someone" Tina tries to comfort him.

"Yes I should. I feel so bad that I can't let go of him. It literally kills me. I feel sick. He deserves so much more than me. I cheated on him. I broke his trust and it's not fair of me to make him feel bad because I still love him. It's not fair to him and I feel so bad about it but I can't stop. I can't let go. I just can't" Blaine cries.

"Maybe you should tell him that" Sam says.

"I can't Sam" Blaine says.

"I think you just did" someone says from the door.

Blaine spins around quickly because he knows that voice. Kurt.

"Kurt what are you?" Blaine starts but he's cut off by Kurt running and hugging him.

"Blaine don't cry baby please" Kurt coos.

"I'm sorry" Blaine cries.

"Don't be baby. Look, I wanted to do this romantically or whatever but it doesn't matter. Blaine I still love you. I do. I've always loved you. I didn't want to and I even hated you for what you did to me but I needed you far more than I hated you, Blaine I don't ever want you to feel bad about loving me. And I'm really sorry that I let this stupid break up go on so long. Please Blaine, take me back?" Kurt rambles.

"Always" Blaine stutters before surging forward to press their lips together. Both sigh into the kiss.

"What do you say we go back to your house and work on that pleasure part of this assignment?" Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear.

"Later guys!" Blaine says to the New Direction wiping the tears from his cheeks as they rush out hand in hand.

"They're going to have sex, aren't they" Sugar says.

"Yup" Sam grins as he dials Puck's number to tell him the good news.


	22. Sue Just Knows

sara333777 prompted: Kurt and Blaine are both on the Cheerios and they are warming up with the team by running outside on the track. It's really hot out and Kurt is starting to feel sick, dizzy, and dehydrated. Sue tells him to stop being such a wimp and keep on going. Things start to get worse. Kurt gets heat stroke and Blaine is there for him to try and help him recover.

A/N: Well I wrote this in 5 minutes so it's sort of the prompt...

"Hey baby, you okay?" Blaine asks as he picks up his bag from the bench in the boys locker room and sets it in his gym locker right beside Kurt's.

"No, I have a migraine and I feel like I'm about to vomit" Kurt bites sarcastically. "I'm sorry" he apologizes right away.

"It's fine. Here let me feel your forehead" Blaine says. He sits Kurt on the bench and then sits down facing him. He puts one hand on Kurt's knee and the other on his forehead. "Holy crap Kurt you're burning up, you have to go home" Blaine says as soon as his palm touches Kurt's fiery forehead.

"I can't have a fever I feel like I'm in a freezer!" Kurt shivers. "And besides I can't go home, we have to be on the track…" he looks at him cell phone "…now!" he says hurriedly. He shoves his phone in his locker and dizzily stumbles out of the locker room.

"You're sick Kurt!" Blaine shouts after him. He jogs to catch up but soon they're jogging on the track. "Come on Kurt, please let me take you home. Coach Sue's routines are way too hard for you to be doing right now!" Blaine blabbers.

"I'm fine" Kurt says coughing.

"No you aren't" Blaine insists.

Suddenly Kurt stops running. He stares around for a moment then his eyes shut and his body starts to crumble. Blaine catches him before he falls and sits down so he can lay Kurt out.

"Baby, are you awake?" Blaine worries. He lightly slaps Kurt's cheeks; no response.

"Somebody help! I need water!" he shouts over to the nearest Cheerios. They notice Kurt on the ground and coming running with bottles of water and towels.

"What happened?" Santana asks as she un-caps a bottle and pours it into Kurt's mouth.

"I was trying to get him to let me take him home, he's sick. But he passed out" Blaine says worriedly. He tries to lightly shake Kurt.

"Wh-what happened?" Kurt splutters.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts. He kisses him.

"What?" Kurt asks confusedly.

"Kurt you passed out cause you're SICK" Blaine says again.

"But I'm not-" Kurt starts but he's cut off.

"Yes you are lady. Young Burt Reynolds take him home and don't come back until you can run the track without passing out" Coach Sylvester says sternly.

"Yes coach" Blaine answers for the both of them. He puts Kurt's arm around his shoulder and picks them both up and they hobble back to the change room.

Coach Sue takes a minute to admire the two young boys. They were clearly so in love it was almost sickening but if there was one thing she knew about her star Cheerios is that they would be the couple to make it past high school. She was positive of it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Back to work sloppy babies" she calls to the rest of the girls.


	23. Take My Breath Away

anon prompted: Crisscolfer songfic to 'Take My Breath Away' please please I'll love you 8eva

Fast. Everything moves so fast. One minute something's happening and the next it's not. Something else is though. All Darren can see is blurs now. Black. White. Purple. Blue. Thousands of colours rush by him as he stands smiling next to his husband, shaking people's hands and kissing their cheeks.

It's their wedding day. After seven years of loving, fighting, kissing, breaking up, making up and laughter and tears the long awaited day had finally come. And Darren couldn't even get a moment to breath. It wasn't that he was unhappy. It was the greatest day in all his life. But Darren was the type of person who liked to savour things. He enjoyed slowing down and smelling the roses. But today he just couldn't get a chance to do so, and it was making him edgy.

"And now the newlyweds will share their first dance as husbands" said Mark from the DJ booth.

Chris smiled adorably at Darren.

_Perfect _ Darren thought. Finally a moment where he could relax and enjoy the moment.

He smiled back at his beautiful husband and kissed his cheek. He reached out for Chris' hand and squeezed lightly as they made their way out onto the previously untouched dance floor.

Music started playing from the speakers and Dianna and Naya appeared on the small stage at the front of the floor. Both girls winked at the men and started to sing beautifully as the newlyweds shared their first dance. The first of many that they would share in their long, happy life together where Darren would get plenty of chances to stop and smell the roses.

_Watching every motion_  
_In my foolish lover's game_  
_On this endless ocean_  
_Finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_


	24. Untouched

Violins. The beautiful string chords of the familiar instrument embrace Kurt's ears as he strolls down a secluded hallway of Dalton Academy near the piano room.

It's late in the afternoon and he knows not many students who don't board are here so he's suspicious of who's in the closed off room.

The violins are joined by piano and then a voice joins the harmony creating a breathtaking sound.

Kurt recognizes the voice. The deep accent with perfect pitch can only be the voice of his best friend; Blaine.

He pushes the door open slightly to sneak a peek.

Blaine sits on the piano bench in front of the large black baby grand. He's wearing Dalton sweats and a hoodie, which isn't very typical of Blaine who seems to always be wearing something that has to be ironed. He looks sad, dejected.

_Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

_**Untouched  
And I need you so much**_

Kurt hums appreciatively. He'd never heard the junky pop tune unplugged before, but coming from the lips of the boy he'd been in love with for months; the song was perfect.

Blaine tapped the final notes of the song on the keys of the piano and then he heaved a huge sigh. Kurt started clapping so Blaine would know he was there. Blaine turned around and gave Kurt a small smile. Kurt dropped his bag by the corner of the room then walked over to sit on the bench next to Blaine. To Kurt's surprise, when he sat down he noticed Blaine's hair was ungelled.

"That was beautiful" Kurt comments while absently hitting a few keys.

"Thank you" Blaine replies simply.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt worries. He'd never seen the boy so undone. And while he was finding it to be insanely attractive he was really worried.

"Yeah I guess, just a long day and I've been stressed out lately and I've been trying to decide something but every time I get close to making a decision I second guess myself and…" he sucked in a huge breath. "I just don't know anymore."

"Well I know one way to solve it" Kurt said. Blaine laughed.

"How?"

"Well, is it something you _want _to do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded vigorously. He really wanted to.

"Then do it" Kurt smiled simply.

Blaine placed a light hand on Kurt's cheek and stroked his jaw with his thumb. He stared deep into Kurt's light blue eyes then he carefully and slowly leaned forward until their lips were connected.

Kurt inhaled sharply, as he was caught off guard but then he sighed happily into the kiss. They'd both wanted it for so long, it was a relief.

"You were right" Blaine breathes as they pull away. "That did solve it."


	25. Mugs

The first time it happens Blaine doesn't think much of it. It's his 19th birthday and the mug that Santana got him that read "I Disco" was actually pretty sweet. He thanks her graciously and kisses her on the cheek. In all honesty he'd been expecting something crude or embarrassing but this was nice. He smiled big for the rest of the night surprised and honored by his friend's gift and thinking maybe, just maybe, he'd mistaken her.

The next time it happens is Blaine's 20th birthday and this time he's not so pleased. Mostly because he's blushing from head to toe and he's pretty sure his blushing is radiating off of him and forming a bubble around his body. This time the mug says "I Cock". It's crude and sexual just like Santana and he's beyond embarrassed when he pulls the mug from a medium sized blue box at the fancy restaurant that Kurt had brought them all to for the evening. Still being the polite Dalton boy he is, he thanks her graciously and kisses her cheek.

"Oh like it's not true" she winks at him when she sees the uneasy look on his face. His blush reddens. Kurt smiles knowingly and shoots him a smirk.

Blaine had said it was crude and sexual. Not inaccurate

The next time it happens is Blaine's 21st birthday and he braces himself when he unwraps a familiar blue box addressed to him from none other than Santana. Nonetheless, he's still a polite Dalton boy so he slowly opens the box and pulls out what he knows will undoubtedly be another crude coffee mug.

And he was right. This year's mug was perhaps the worst of them all. In big black and red print "I Anal" was scrawled across the crisp white mug.

"Really Santana?" Blaine asks as his face heats up.

"She has a point" Kurt winks at him. He blushes harder than last year.

He kisses her cheek and thanks her though because as much as the mugs embarrass him they are funny and he's only slightly ashamed to admit that he uses them every day.

And in the back of him mind he's already wondering what mug is in store for him next year.


End file.
